


One of Them

by tatianasdfghjkl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianasdfghjkl/pseuds/tatianasdfghjkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal Bane-Lightwood, honorary Shadowhunter in training, is doing her best to belong among the people she was raised to be. Ascending can't be done to her, she has no Shadowhunter blood running through her veins, only a whole bunch of magic. An adopted warlock trying to be something she's not seems like a joke to everyone, so how can she show them she's serious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, this is my first ff on AO3. Especially a Mortal Instrument ff, so if I get some things confused in the story just drop them in the comment and I'll make sure to change them. :)

* * *

* * *

Chapter 1:

Opal can see exactly where people might think that she can never be a real Shadowhunter. Her name for one thing sure does send a red flag up. Opal, if that doesn’t sound like a porn-stars’ name then, she doesn’t know what does; also Bane-Lightwood no real Shadowhunter would have two last names, especially a warlocks’ name. The other thing is she’s green. Very green, and very curly in the hair department. During training she usually puts it in a high bun but Magnus magically undoes her hair every chance he can get. He says her hair gives Opal ‘oomph’; she tells him her skin color already does that.

“Your reflection will be there when you get back,” an amused voice says from behind her. “We can always magic a mirror to follow you around but then muddies will start to wonder.”

Opal turned around with a scowl, “I’m not admiring myself Daddy.”

Magnus chuckled lightly at her expression, Opal would always seem like the shy knobby-kneed five year old him and Alec adopted. Where she got the sash, he has no idea. “Calm down, I only came in to see if you’re ready. Archie’s downstairs and won’t stop eating food out the fridge,” he said with a grimace.

Opal laughed,” Aunty Izzy already gave you twenty bucks for this week’s food, don’t complain.”

“I wouldn’t need to make Izzy pay me twenty bucks every week if her black hole of a son didn’t always eat my moo shu pork,” he huffed.

Opal only rolled her eyes as she grabbed her gear bag and nudged past him. Archie wasn’t that bad, he only ate the stuff he liked which was good on her part because that meant her spicy curry was left alone. He was also good looking, black hair piled at the top of his head in a knot, green eyes resting behind framed glasses and toned muscles that screamed sexy. Along with his older brother and sister, Archer was well-liked by the general population of the Shadowhunter teens.

“Hey, Uncle Mag,” Archie’s voice floated from behind the fridge door as Opal went to sit at the magenta colored couch. “Is there any moo shu pork lying around here? Never mind found it!”

Magnus who had followed Opal into living room gave her a ‘you see what I’m talking about’ look and proceeded to snap his fingers. Archie came out sliding from the fridge, moo shu pork in one hand and a fork in the other.

“Magnus leave the poor boy alone. Archie didn’t we already tell you to leave Magnus’ food alone,” Alec scolded the two. “Opal feet off the coffee table.” Alec, who had just emerged from the shower, evident in the fact that his hair was still dripping wet, turned to shoo Opal dirty sneakers of the clean table before stepping in to steal the Chinese take-out box from Archie’s hand.

“Uncle Alec!,” Archie pouted in response. Alec ignored the whine and pecked Magnus on the cheek, “I’ll be late coming home. Make sure Opal gets home safe from training.”

Magnus gave Alec a smile opening his mouth to respond but Opal cut him off. “Sorry, but Archie and I are going out after training.”

While Magnus and Alec turned to stare at Opal, Archie raised an eyebrow at her. No one told him they had plans after, unless… “Yup, where heading off to the Pandemonium tonight. Grant’s band is playing there,” Archie answered for her.

Magnus knit his eyebrows together, “Grant? I thought he was off in Madrid this week. When did he get back?” Archie smiled, “Today. It’s the reunion for Electric Keg with him being back and all.”

Opal only nodded in agreement, her voice always broke when she lied. Deciding it was time to go before the real interrogation started Opal clutched her gear bag and headed for the door. “I’ll be back before you know it Dads,” she called over shoulder. “Love ya! Archie, let’s go.”

Out in the hallway Opal sucked in a deep breath and waited for Archie to come out. Lying she could do, lying to her parents was not something she could do. “Well, that wasn’t totally noticeable,” Archie said as he shut the door, “You so owe me Lightwood.” Opal crossed her arms.

”It’s Bane-Lightwood, Lewis. We’ll get moo shu pork my treat.”

“And pizza,” he added as he bounded down the stairs.

“I’m not paying for pizza,” she growled out and followed him out.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot of moo shu pork in one chapter! Thanks for the read and please leave a comment done below.


End file.
